


Not The Weirdest Date

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marc Anciel, I just kinda threw this together ok?, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Ummm, happy valentines day?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 21





	Not The Weirdest Date

Nathaniel stared at the extended hand, the owner of which was looking down at him with a prideful - almost maniacal - smile, the extreme color change between the left and right side of the akuma’s face made them look even more unhinged than it would normally.

The redhead didn’t know exactly why Reverser had decided to make an encore performance, but something told him it had something to do with Rossi saying she was the reason they got a panel for the next Galaxy Con, that would definitely do it.

And now his once-boyfriend-now-edgy-fucker has decided Nathaniel should willingly accept an akuma - a legitimate act of terrorisim - and join him in his edginess; and as fun as that sounds Nathaniel would like to be at least 30 before he goes to jail.

Unfortunately his solid reasoning was not solid enough for Reverser who managed to get the idea in his head that if he kissed his boyfriend enough Nathaniel would change his mind.

He giggled everytime the black-and-white villain kissed upon his pulse, sending shivery tickles across his body.

“Pllllleeeeeeeaaaassssee join me babe,” Fuck his puppy eyes are cute, NO no bad Nathaniel, your supposed to be stalling for Ladybug.

“Hmmm I dont knoooow, maybe a few more kisses could persuade me.” If he has to risk his neck - literally - he might as well have some fun with it.

  
  
  


Ladybug was somehow  _ still _ not here, so Nathaniel continued to lay on his patio with his edgy boyfriend marking up his neck like a child trusted with crayons and a white wall. It was dark by now and the artist was half tempted to just agree to the supervillains demands - just so Ladybug and Chat Noir would come stop them so he could have Marc back.

  
  
  


He must’ve fallen asleep at some point because when he awoke again he was in his bed, Marc laying on his torso. Looking around he discovered a note from the hero’s of Paris, explaining how they had gotten there.

Certainly not the worst date they’ve been on.


End file.
